Until the Day I Die
by Nanashi XIII
Summary: songfic, Shirosaki's thoughts on his King, Shiro/Ichi if ya look at it right


Disclaimer- -sigh- Yeah yeah yeah, Bleach not mine, Until the Day I Die is covered by Story of the Year.

AN- First songfic! Go easy on me if it sucks, yeah?

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die<br>I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
>Until the day I die<br>I'll spill my heart for you_

If ya never listen to another word I say, at least listen ta this, King.

As years go by  
>I race the clock with you<p>

Yer always tryin' ta get stronger. Days and days of non-stop training. Ya sat it's ta protect your family, your nakama, but we both know the real reason. You're trainin' ta get stronger than me. Next time you'll win, no problem, right? WRONG! Stupid King, _I know everything you know._ How long will it take ya ta figure out that once ya get what me and Zangetsu try ta tell ya, _we let you win_?

_But if you died right now  
>You know that I'd die too<br>I'd die too_

How many times have I told ya that one day I'll kill you? I still laugh every time ya believe it King, you should know by now what will happen ta me when yer heart stops.

You remind me of the times  
>When I knew who I was<p>

Most of the time, mainly when ya do that self-sacrificing crap, it's easy ta remember that I should hate you, want to crush your throat, pull out your intestines with my bare hands, cover the sides of these buildings with your blood...

_But still the second hand will catch us  
>Like it always does<em>

...but then you'll do something cute like comin' in here and tryin' ta change part of this world so Zan will have somethin' not grey ta look at, and I'd give anythin' ta protect yer idiot self.

We'll make the same mistakes  
>I'll take the fall for you<p>

If ya'd use my power from the start ya wouldn't get ta the point where I have ta take over. And why the hell do ya always pick a fight with the strongest person you can find? Do you have any idea how _painful_ it is ta regenerate stuff? Bad enough when it's somethin' small like an arm, but when it's half yer body it takes me _weeks_ ta recover from shovin' that much energy inta places it shouldn't go.

_I hope you need this now  
>Cause I know I still do<em>

Sometimes when ya say you'll get strong enough ta not need ta use me anymore. I believe you, and _I hate it_. If you started ignorin' me again...

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you<p>

Should I bite my tongue  
>Until blood soaks my shirt<p>

It's hard ta tell when I should talk to ya. Sometimes ya listen, and sometimes it pisses ya off and ya do stupid shit like decidin' not ta use me in yer next fight.

_We'll never fall apart  
>Tell me why this hurts so much<em>

Zangetsu's supposed ta be the one that deals with the emotion stuff. Tell me King, what is this feeling I get when I see you cut down by someone else?

My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<p>

_Again_ King? Really? I thought we covered the whole you dying thing! Yer stronger than this damnit! Get tha fuck up!

_But still we'll say, "remember when"  
>Just like we always do<br>Just like we always do_

I'm sick of havin' the same conversation over and over. Next time ya die we're talkin' about popcorn or somethin' else stupid like that.

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you<br>Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you<p>

Yeah I'd spill my heart!  
>Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!<p>

My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<p>

If ya make it rain again, I really will rip yer throat out. I hate bein' cold.

_We made the same mistakes  
>Mistakes like friends do<em>

...So maybe talkin' to ya while yer fightin' isn't the best idea, but have ya actually sat down and talked ta Zangetsu yet? NO, so shut up.

My hands are at your throat  
>And I think I hate you<br>We made the same mistakes

Maybe one day you'll realize I'm not a monster, and maybe one day I'll listen ta Zangetsu and try not ta _literally_ beat sense inta ya.

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<p>

Until the day I no longer exist

Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<p>

I will use all of my power

_Until the day I die  
>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

to make sure you _never_ fall too far to come back

_Until the day I die_

my stupid King.

_Until the day I die!_


End file.
